familymattersfandomcom-20200216-history
Baker's Dozen
Baker's Dozen is the fourteenth episode of the first season from the television sitcom on Family Matters, which was aired from ABC on January 12, 1990. It was directed by James O'Keefe and written by Ken Kuta. Plot Rachel persuades Carl to sell his secret recipe for lemon tarts to a local restaurant. Harriette warns against it because it's a bad idea but Rachel and the family ignores her. The Winslows then gets a huge order for the treats (12,000 tarts) and less than 48 hours to fulfill the contract. It isn't long until they realizes that Harriette's warning against selling the family's secret tart recipe was best heeded. Synopsis Rachel persuades Carl to sell his family's secret recipe for lemon tarts to a local restaurant since she and the owner, Malcolm, are friends. However, Harriette warns against it, believing it is a bad idea and the family will regret it one day. The family ignores her believing she is too old fashioned and are excited at the prospects of being millionaires. They soon get a huge order for the treats (12,000 tarts) with the baking supplies and cooking utensils for the family to utilize. They have less than 48 hours to fulfill the contract without the extra bakers to help them. Seeing this, Harriette admonishes Rachel for her selfishness and tells her that she better do the right thing by explaining to Malcolm that the family can't fulfill that requisite on time. The latter mention that she can't because he put complete faith into her. Unconvinced, Harriette also tells Rachel off that she should've asked Malcolm to give the family extra bakers to help the family out so they can make the requisite order on time. Sleep-deprived, exhausted and pushing to meet the mark, Harriette sends Judy off to bed. She tell Rachel off this was a terrible idea from the beginning as she leaves. The latter ignores her thinking she's not willing to take chances. This is not helped by Urkel's unwelcome visit to Laura. It isn't long until she and Eddie realizes that Harriette was right. They tell Rachel that they want to stop working because they're tired. Laura also tells her off that Harriette was right to be worried and that she should've asked Malcolm to have brought in extra bakers. When Rachel and Carl both refuses, the four of them argue. Soon a huge food fight results between Eddie, Laura, Rachel and Carl. Harriette appears just in time to break up the food fight. After sending a tart covered Steve home, she admonishes her family for their behavior. Harriette sends Eddie and Laura off to the bathroom to get washed up before going to bed. Before leaving, she confines Carl and Rachel to the kitchen to clean up the mess. They try to play the blame game on each other, but Harriette tells them to stop and start cleaning up. After she leaves, Carl and Rachel grudgingly admits that her advice against selling the family's secret tart recipe was best heeded. In the end, the family only makes $24 in profits. The family decide to invest in getting a maid to clean Cast Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Jo Marie Payton as Harriette Winslow * Rosetta LeNoire as Estelle Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Jaimee Foxworth as Judy Winslow * Joseph and Julius Wright as Richie Crawford * Telma Hopkins as Rachel Crawford Guest Recurring * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel Cameo * Robert Grey Lee as Phil * Seth Sieuarine as Desmond Smith Trivia Quotes :Rachel: Then I found out I agreed to a dozen dozen... :Carl: You mean we have to make twelve hundred tarts by Monday? THIS Monday? :Harriette: That's the bad news. ---- :Urkel: getting a face full of tart filling Can I get some milk to go with my face? ---- :Judy: Mom, I hate tarts. :Harriette: We all do. ---- :Carl: after baking tarts all night No, I don't want to be tart king. Get the mouse! ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season One episodes Category:Season One